A Nightmare in San Fransokyo
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: The kids and teens of San Fransokyo don't know it yet, but something is out to get them in their dreams. No one knows where it came from, or who it will visit next, but if Hiro and his friends fail to stop it, no one will survive. Hiro/GoGo, and some Honey/Fred. Rated T for Horror related violence, blood, and scary imagery
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: 1, 2, Freddy's coming for you! 3, 4, better lock your door!**

** Anyone who's familiar with this spooky rhyme should know what this is about. It's a BH6 version of 'A Nightmare on Elm Street'. But I'll be adding some of my own ideas and mixes for this too. Enjoy**

** (Warning: Gruesome Character Death)**

9:30 PM, on a Friday night. Normally Cass Hamada would keep the cafe open later on Fridays and Saturdays since it was the weekend. And her nephew, Hiro would help her on those nights. His friends from his college classes were their normal nightly customers those late nights. But something told Cass they would be staying the night since it was raining a lot outside.

Wasabi, one of Hiro's classmates from San Fransokyo Tech was asleep at a table having a steak and coffee, but he was also sleeping at the table. The sound of thunder woke Wasabi up and he looked around the cafe to see no one was there.

"Hello? Hiro? GoGo? Honey? Fred?" Wasabi called out as he got up and began looking around the now empty cafe. He went into the kitchen. Fires were emerging from the stoves and it was very very hot, like a sauna.

"Miss Hamada? You there?" Wasabi asked before turning around. But little did he know behind him was a man with a green and red striped sweater that had some burn holes near the left shoulder and on the front of his left of his chest, a black fedora, black skinny jeans, black shoes, a hideously disfigured burnt face, and a gardeners glove that had metal fingers attaches to metal straps attached to a wrist ring, and on the tips were knifes.

"Anybody here? Anybody here at all?" Wasabi asked. The man wiggled his bladed fingers that they made swishing sounds and sparks emerged from the knives as they touched.

"Huh?" Wasabi asked himself the minute the sounds of the metal swishing was heard and turned around but no one was there. Wasabi then turned in front of him to see the burnt man and he was about to strike him with the bladed glove but he raised his hand in defense and it cut his palm, making it bleed immediately.

"Wasabi! Wasabi!" a voice shouted out of nowhere. Wasabi sprung awake to see the cafe was only filled with his friends and himself. Wasabi then looked to his side to see his friend, Hiro Hamada, who was younger brother to his former (now dead) classmate, Tadashi Hamada.

"Wasabi, I told you if Aunt Cass catches you asleep, she's gonna kick you out of here" Hiro said pouring more coffee into his mug.

"Sorry Hiro. Haven't been able to get much sleep lately" Wasabi explained.

"Mid-Term exams are over. They were just yesterday, no need to procrastinate and worry anymore" Hiro said as he finished pouring the coffee.

"It's not that it's just... forget it" Wasabi said. Hiro smiled and then left the table to go to another one. Wasabi then felt a stinging in his hand and turned it over to see that the cut he received in the dream was there in real life.

"What the Hell?" he asked himself shaking a bit.

Meanwhile, Hiro sat down with his friends Fred, and Honey Lemon. Fred was showing off an action figure he received in the mail and was telling them all about it.

"So, the cyborg girl kills Jason, but then this computer recognizes his dead body lying down next to it. The computer scans Jason's dead body and these nanobots come out the computer and upgrade him to become... Jason X!" Fred said.

"Um, I don't think that would have been possible if Jason was already dead" Honey Lemon explained.

"Yeah, if she blew up his head with all those guns and his brain blew up with it, how could the computer upgrade him when he's already dead and barely breathing?" Hiro asked.

"Hiro, Jason Voorhees is immortal! No matter how many times he gets killed, he always springs back to life for another sequel" Fred explained.

"Ooooookaaaay, but what is it that fuels his immortality exactly?" Hiro asked confused.

"His mom got killed in the first film. He had some weird obsession with his mom that a thirst for revenge against anyone who entered Camp Crystal Lake would get killed at his hand" Fred said to his friends.

"It doesn't sound all that scientifically accurate" Honey said with an odd look on her face.

"It's a slasher movie Honey, scientific explanations aren't really needed in those kinds of films" Hiro said in Fred's defense.

Back with Wasabi, he wiped off the blood from his cut and began twirling around the knife he was using to cut his steak out of boredom on the table. His eyes were drooping and then woke up to see the diner was empty again and no one was there. But then he saw above him through the reflection of his knife that the burnt man from his last dream was there behind him.

"Hi there" he said in a deep dark voice that reminded Wasabi of Rorschach from 'Watchmen'. Wasabi picked up the steak knife and tried to fight the burnt man but he used the other hand that wasn't gloved to grab the armed hand and point it to Wasabi's throat.

"You're not real! You're not real!" Wasabi said struggling to break free from the burnt man and he laughed in amusement and cruelty.

"I am now" the burnt man said.

Meanwhile, outside the dream. GoGo Tomago came out of the bathroom to see Wasabi standing up and pointing a knife towards his own throat.

"Guys!" she shouted and pointing at Wasabi. Fred, Hiro, and Honey looked to see what Wasabi was doing. Hiro's Aunt Cass looked out the kitchen window to see what was going on.

"Oh my God!" they all shouted in unison and ran over to him.

Inside Wasabi's dream, the burnt man made Wasabi lunge the knife that was in his own hand into his gut multiple times. The burnt man was giving off sadistic laughter as he stabbed Wasabi multiple times. Blood emerged from underneath Wasabi's lime green sweater.

Outside the dream. Hiro, GoGo, Cass, Fred, and Honey stared in fright as they Wasabi stab himself in the abdomen and bleeding out his own sweater. After about seventeen stabs, Wasabi dropped to the floor bleeding to dead.

"WASABI!" they all screamed in fright.

"Someone dial an ambulance!" Honey shouted. Cass pulled out her Nexus phone and dialed 911. Wasabi's eyes rolled to the back of his head after they were tearing out blood and closed his eyes.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Honey screamed in pure horror.

**'A Nightmare in San Fransokyo'**

** A/N: So what did you think? Scary? I bet you guys wonder if they'll be afraid to sleep again after that. You'll have to wait and see. Maybe find out who's next? More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: in the last update, Wasabi died in his sleep at the clawed hand of a mysterious burnt man. And man it was gruesome. This is where we left off, enjoy!**

Aunt Cass offered Wasabi's family to have the service at her apartment and they gratefully accepted.

The room was now full of people who were Wasabi's classmates, cousins, aunts, uncles, his parents, and his younger sister was there too.

Hiro was sitting in the leather recliner holding a plate of hot wings in his lap and was eating them, not caring that the sauce was all over his face and the sauce was staining his shirt.

"Hiro" a voice said. Hiro looked up to see Aunt Cass.

"I know you're upset but that doesn't mean you can make a mess out of yourself. Only women in soap operas do that crap" Cass said wiping Hiro's face with a napkin she took off the catering stand she moved into the apartment.

"Sorry" Hiro said standing up and taking a large sip of his Dr. Pepper to wash down the fiery feeling in his mouth that was left from the hot wings.

"It's okay. It's not the first time this has happened" Cass said taking the plate and took one hot wing off the plate and ate it.

"I know, Tadashi's funeral was totally the same. We ate so much we worried we were gonna get fat" Hiro joked as he picked up his black silk jacket and buttoned it up so no one would see the mess of hot sauce on his shirt. He then walked up to Honey Lemon who was looking at a photo that was being kept on a table filled with photographs of Wasabi.

"Hey Honey" Hiro greeted.

"Oh, hello Hiro" Honey returned the greeting.

"So, is that a photo of Wasabi?" Hiro asked. Honey nodded and showed it was of a young Wasabi in preschool. Honey then swiped the photo back and looked to see a familiar face.

"Wait a minute..." Honey paused. Hiro then looked to find what she was looking at in the photo.

"What is it? Something wrong?" Hiro asked. Honey pointed to a little girl with her hair all in multiple braids with a different colored butterfly pin in each one.

"That's me when I was a little girl, in preschool" Honey said pointing to her younger self in the photograph. Hiro then looked at it only to see another familiar face. He had seen that little boy in photos all over his house way too many times not to know who this was.

"And that's... me" Hiro said pointing next to the child version of Honey.

"Wow, you were so cute as a little boy" Honey cooed.

"Honey, can we please focus on what's really happening right now. Like the fact that I had no idea we were in preschool together" Hiro scolded before going back to being serious about the situation.

"And look, this looks like Fred" Honey said pointing to a little boy in a suit that look liked Boo from Monsters' Inc.'s suit.

"You're right, it is Fred" Hiro said. Both of them were getting REALLY freaked out by this point.

"And this is... GoGo" Honey said pointing to a little girl wearing roller-blades, padding, and a helmet.

"This is really freaky" Hiro said as he took the photo from Honey and placed it back on the table.

"I know. I never knew I took preschool with you guys" Honey said.

"I don't remember that either. And Wasabi was our classmate too. What else don't we know about our pasts?" Hiro asked rhetorically. Their thoughts were interrupted by a loud thud and they both turned around to see Fred passed out on the drink table.

"I thought I told you not to get drunk, dummy" Honey scolded the unconscious Fred. She picked him up and looked to Hiro.

"I'm gonna take Fred home and put him in bed" Honey explained.

"Alright, maybe a hangover will teach him a lessor about drinking irresponsibly" Hiro said. Honey nodded.

"Well, I'll see you in class tomorrow" she said before leaving with the intoxicated Fred in her arms. Hiro then looked behind him to see GoGo still giggling at the whole sight of Fred knocking himself out when he was wasted.

"Hey GoGo" Hiro said approaching the other girl.

"What's up? Did you see Fred get wasted and make the booze table collapse? Dear God, I wish I would have filmed all that" GoGo said still snickering a bit.

"Yeah, that crap was funny as Hell. But I wanna ask you something.

"Fire away" GoGo said.

"Did you ever remember your time in preschool?" he asked. GoGo stopped her giggling and she just responded.

"Uh, no, why would I?" she asked walking away over to the destroyed booze table to salvage what was left of the Skyy Vodka.

"Because Honey and I were looking at this photo of Wasabi when he was in preschool and there was me, Honey, Fred, Wasabi, and... well, there was you" Hiro said. GoGo stood up.

"Show it to me?" she asked. Hiro then reached up to the photograph table and showed it to her.

"Oh my God, that IS me. How come I don't remember any of that?" GoGo asked.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better... I don't remember either" Hiro said.

"Do you think it means something?" GoGo asked. Hiro just shrugged his shoulders as he took the photo back.

"What do you think it's supposed to mean. We never seen each other until we started attending San Fransokyo Tech together. Not to mention we just found out about this today" Hiro said.

"Maybe your aunt knows something about this?" GoGo suggested.

"I doubt it. It was a long time ago, if I can't remember any of that, no doubt in my mind neither can aunt Cass" Hiro said.

"Maybe she does. Your aunt has the memory of an elephant, maybe she knows maybe she doesn't" GoGo said.

"Okay, fine. I'll ask her but not tonight. We've lost someone and... now's the time to mourn, not ask questions" Hiro said putting the photo back on the table and taking out a Coca-Cola from the ice box and opened it.

"I suppose you're right" GoGo said before leaving to go talk to one of Wasabi's relatives.

**A/N: Now things are getting freaky. Like the fact that they all attended the same preschool and didn't know each other. Why do you think that is? And who exactly is the burnt man who killed Wasabi? You'll find out soon. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: A lot of you have been guessing that the burnt man who killed Wasabi is really Tadashi, well I am going to say... no he is not. It is a mystery and I wanna keep you guessing and terrified. Anyways, at Wasabi's funeral, Honey and Hiro discovered a photo of all of them in preschool together, and they had no idea of them all knowing each other as toddlers. This is where we left off, enjoy!**

Honey woke up the next morning rubbing her eyes and then stretched her arms out to yawn.

"Wow, I really stayed at the funeral later than I thought" Honey said tiredly. She then looked to her door to see a little girl that looked like the preschool version of her from the photo.

"What on Earth?" Honey whispered to herself. She then looked down to the little girl's chest to reveal four bleeding scratch marks on the dress she wore. Honey gasped a bit and covered her mouth in complete shock.

"Hahahahahahahaha" a sinister laugh came out of nowhere. Honey looked around until she saw a large arm covered in a red and green striped sweater sleeve and a burnt up hand grab the girl's leg.

"Ahhh!" Honey screamed awaking from her nightmare. Honey was in her bed again and she looked around to see no girl and no arm reaching out the wastebasket.

"Thank God it was only a dream" Honey said getting out of the bed and went over to pick her clothes for the day to wear to school.

After an hour and a half, Honey came into her chemistry class with one piece of a strawberry glazed donut in her hand and just finished it.

"Ah, Miss Lemon, just in time" the professor said as she took her seat. She then used a napkin to wipe off the strawberry frosting from her lips and then paid close attention to the instructor. She closed her eyes for a brief minute but opened them to listen to her professor's instructions.

"Alright class, open your books to page 75" the professor said. Honey opened up her book to turn to the right page only to discover gruesome pictures of people being tortured grotesquely through several different methods. Honey got freaked out a little bit and when she turned to the page she was asked to turn to, a picture of a gardener's glove with metal fingers with knife blades welded to the fingertips, and the bottoms of the fingers were attached to a wrist ring on the bottom end of the glove through metal strips.

"Oh no" Honey muttered. She figured out that she fell asleep in class and noticed the professor's words were growing quieter and then there was no sound coming from his mouth at all. Honey then clutched the sides of her desk and shut her eyes tightly.

"Wake up. Come on, Honey, wake up. Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up" she then opened her eyes to see that the class was covered in ashes, the desks were old, rusty, covered in ashes, the windows were all boarded up, and no one else was in the class with her. All except one.

"You really shouldn't fall asleep in class" the voice said. Honey looked up to the chalk board to see the burnt man from Wasabi's nightmare carving scratch marks on the chalkboard with the knife on his index finger.

"Oh no" Honey whispered when she saw the burnt man turn his head towards her. She got up out her seat and ran out the door only to find herself in another classroom that was covered in old scratched up white tile on the walls, a whiteboard with childish marker drawings on it, and the whole room was flooded up to her ankles and the burnt man was in front of her.

"Hi, Honey" the burnt man snarled with an evil smile.

"Who are you?" Honey asked in fear backing away from the burnt man, but he kept walking closer to her.

"You remember me, don't you?" the burnt man asked taking his clawed glove from behind his back and raised his index knife.

"You have nothing to worry about. This won't hurt, one. Little. BIT!" the burnt man said before lashing his claw against Honey's hair.

Honey woke up in the middle of class screaming loudly in pain and all eyes were on her, even the professor.

"Are you okay Miss Lemon?" he asked. Honey was taking fast paced breaths with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" Honey lied. She looked down at her open chemistry book to reveal a strand of hair, no doubt in her mind it was hers. She picked it up and stared at it in fright. The burnt man cut her hair and a strand of it appeared before her eyes in real life.

"Oh my God" she muttered in fear. She then closed her chemistry book after placing her strand of hair back inside the pages of the book and then grabbed her purse and stood up.

"Miss Lemon, where are you going?" the professor asked.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go" Honey said in fright from the nightmare she had and ran out the door.

Meanwhile, Hiro was in his room and had his headphones on listening to music while lying down on his bed.. Hiro didn't attend school on Wednesdays and Fridays because those were his days off. On days like that he liked to spend it helping Aunt Cass in the diner, watching TV, taking a long hot shower, and listening to music. The song he was listening to was 'Drama Queen' by Lights Out.

"She's a beauty queen but not quite my dream, with the looks to kill but no personality. She's been trying to fit the punk rock scene, she's full of it but I can't get over it" Hiro sang along to the song with his eyes closed.

Little did Hiro know that as he dozed off singing, the wall next to him began forming a human being like liquid, and it reached it's hand for Hiro and out of it's fingertips like Wolverine from X-Men's claws.

A knock at the door caused the human to retract the knives and disappear back into the wall and Hiro woke up and took his headphones off.

"Who is it?" he asked rubbing his tired eyes.

"It's Aunt Cass. Telephone for you sweetie" Cass said opening the door and walking towards Hiro's bed.

"Who is it?" Hiro asked as he took the phone when Aunt Cass handed it to him.

"It's Honey, she sounds very... distressed" she answered. Hiro then put the phone up to his face.

"Honey, are you okay? What happened?" Hiro asked.

"I fell asleep in the middle of class and when I woke up, a strand of my hair was on my desk in front of me" Honey answered on the other line.

"Are you sure it wasn't someone playing some kindergarten level prank on you while you were asleep?" Hiro asked getting up from his bed.

"No, I had this dream where there was this man. He had knives on his fingers, he lashed them at me and it cut my hair in my dream. And... it happened in real life" Honey explained.

"Did you watch a scary movie last night after taking Fred home? Because it sounds like something out of a horror flick" Hiro asked with a smile, thinking that she was making it all up to scare Hiro a bit.

"I'm not making this up, Hiro. I saw the man, he had this burnt face, some of his cheek was missing you could see the muscle tissue" Honey described it.

"Ew, didn't need to know that. I can just picture that in my head right now" Hiro said making a disgusted face at Honey's description.

"Hiro, pay attention. He had this sweater on, it was red and green like a Christmas sweater, only that had some ember burns around the shoulder and the ends of the sleeves were burnt too" Honey continued.

"Where are you going with this exactly?" Hiro asked.

"I think that guy is who killed Wasabi" Honey said. Hiro was shocked to hear this a little bit.

"Honey, I think you were just having a bad dream. Nightmares are part of the grieving process" Hiro said trying to rationalize with her and deny everything she just told him.

"I'm sorry Hiro, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at school" Honey said before hanging up. Hiro didn't get a chance to say anything to stop her from hanging up.

** A/N: So, Honey Lemon is going to be the next victim of the mysterious burnt man, shocking right? And Hiro was almost about to be victim too if it wasn't for Aunt Cass waking him up. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: In the last update, Honey has been haunted by the images of the mysterious burnt man. And Hiro almost died because the burnt man almost appeared through the wall, but that was a close call. Now this is where we left off, enjoy!**

Honey sat down on her bed and just played 'Bubble Shooter' on her phone (really fun game). She then heard scratching noises coming from outside, and she looked at the window. Honey then put her phone down and walked towards the window slowly.

"W-who's there?" Honey asked nervously. As soon as she was about to open the window. She saw a hand slam onto the glass surface of the window. It was the clawed glove of the burnt man she saw in her dreams.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed before turning away and covering her eyes. She then heard knocking on the window. Honey turned around to see the clawed hand was no longer there and it was just Fred at her window.

"Honey? Are you okay?" Fred asked. Honey opened up the window and Fred came into her room.

"Fred, what are you doing here?" Honey asked.

"Hiro called me saying you've been having dreams in the middle of the day and asked me to look after you for a little bit" Fred explained.

"Well, I appreciate your concern but I don't need a babysitter" Honey said sitting down on her bed while crossing her arms and legs as she sat down. Fred sat next to her.

"We never said you did. Hiro just asked me to keep you company and make sure you don't have anymore nightmares" Fred told her as he picked up Honey's teddy bear that lied down on her pillows and held it in his hands.

"So, these dreams you've been having. You wanna talk about them?" Fred offered. Honey wanted to say 'No' but she couldn't turn down comfort from a friend by talking about her nightmares.

"Every time that I dream, there's always this... man. He has this glove with knives for fingers. And he's burnt" Honey explained shaken up from the haunting image of the mysterious burnt man.

"Robbie? You see Robbie too?" Fred asked.

"Robbie?" Honey asked confusedly.

"That's his name. Robbie Callaghan" Fred explained.

"Oh my God, you've seen him too" Honey whispered frightened.

"Yeah, Hiro told me someone cut your hair in the middle of class today. Did Robbie do that?" Fred asked.

"Y-Y-Yes" Honey stuttered.

"I thought I was the only one" Fred said lifting up his shirt to reveal four claw marks over his belly button.

"Oh God" Honey said before coughing up a storm and opening the window again and puking down onto the sidewalk.

"You okay?" Fred asked as he took out a bottle of water from his pocket and handing it to Honey. She took it without a complaint and took one large sip to wash the putrid taste of vomit out of her mouth.

"Thanks" Honey said handing the bottle back to Fred.

"Do you want me to stay the night?" Fred asked. Honey only nodded and hugged Fred. Fred blushed and returned the hug.

"Shh, everything's gonna be okay" Fred whispered.

After a few hours, Fred and Honey decided to sleep in the same bed together. Honey's pajamas were a gray t-shirt and black pajama bottoms with Charmanders, Squirtles, and Bulbasaurs on them. Fred only wore his boxers and a t-shirt for his pajamas.

"Uhhhhhhhh" Honey groaned as she got up from sleeping on Fred's chest after hearing a noise breach her subconscious and woke her up. It was the sound of a dog's barking, no doubt it was the sound of Honey's pet Chihuahua 'Rufus'.

"Dammit, Rufus" Honey said as she got up and went outside to see what her dog was barking at.

"Rufus? Here boy! Rufus?" Honey called out, but no answer came. She then saw Rufus lying down with three bloody claw marks in his side lying down by the garden hose.

"Rufus?" Honey asked. The only response she got was a bladed glove appear from the dark corner of where the garden hose was kept.

"I was just petting him" a dark voice said along with a sinister chuckle to go with it. Out of it stepped out Robbie with blood covering the knives on the tip of his metal fingers on the glove.

"Ahhhh!" Honey screamed and ran back inside. But instead of her own house, she found herself in the hallway of a preschool. The halls were dark and barely lit, she could hardly see anything. Out of the dark end of the hallway appeared the younger toddler version of Honey and she took the older one's hand.

"Come on, we gotta hide" she said. She lead Honey through the hallway and she looked around afraid at the empty rooms. In one room, however, she saw little kid versions of Hiro, GoGo, and Fred jumping rope with Hiro in the middle, and GoGo and Fred holding the rope and they were singing a little chant.

"1, 2, Robbie's coming for you. 3, 4, better lock the door. 5, 6, grab your Crucifix. 7, 8, better stay up late. 9, 10, never sleep again" they all chanted in unison. Honey got kinda creeped out by that chant. She then looked to her left to see Robbie with his face on a chalk board and counting down.

"7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Ready or not..." Robbie said but paused to stroke the tips of his knives on the chalkboard and turn to Honey exposing the right half of his face that showed a lot of missing skin on his cheek that exposed his muscle tissue that looked like he had bugs biting out of his head.

"Here I come" Robbie growled before lashing at Honey.

Honey then woke up with a gasp to see she was in her own bed and Fred was still asleep in bed with her. Honey then just sighed.

"Thank God it was just a dream" Honey said before getting up and then went to the bathroom. She turned the sink faucet on and took a large sip of water and then splashed some of it onto her face and rubbed it into her pores. Then she shut the faucet off and then went back into bed. She then turned her head to see Fred wasn't in bed with her, but Robbie Callaghan.

"Found you" he growled. He then got on top of Honey and she began screaming.

In reality, Fred woke up to see Honey having a seizure in bed while screaming. Fred then panicking and tried to shake Honey awake.

"Wake up! It's just a dream! Wake up! WAKE UP!" he screamed. But then Honey began levitating around in the air by the ceiling. Fred backed away and fell out of bed and backed up against the bedroom door and watched in horror as Honey kept hitting the walls in mid-air. After fifteen times she hit the walls, she was now hovering over the bed and claw marks appeared in her chest and blood splattered everywhere, even on Fred's clothes. Honey then fell to the bed and blood began forming in a large puddle and sinking into the sheets.

"Honey!" Fred said as he ran up to Honey and he tried shaking Honey awake, but nothing worked. Honey Lemon was dead.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Fred said before running out of the house. But little did he know a neighbor walking her dog late at night heard the screaming and saw Fred run out the house with his shirt stained in Honey's blood. She took out her phone and dialed a number.

"911, I'm reporting a murder" she said.

**A/N: There you have it, Robbie Callaghan is the mysterious dream killer. But just picture him to look like the remake version of Freddy because if Callaghan really did get burned in the fire, that's what I'd picture him to look like. So, Honey is dead and Fred is being framed for her murder. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks.**


End file.
